


truth♡

by ohsnapitztyy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsnapitztyy/pseuds/ohsnapitztyy
Summary: what was supposed to be a double date turned into an uncomfortable conversation where the truth is revealed♡
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 9





	truth♡

"i'm so happy that you could join us for lunch," xion smiled at riku.

as best friends, naminé and xion would frequently have lunch dates with each other. along the lines of eating at the bistro with each other, they felt as if having a double date with their boyfriends would be a perfect idea except they forgot that their lovers were butting heads with each other at a certain point in time.

"naminé had begged me a thousand times before i finally agreed to come along," riku admitted while looking throughout the restaurant's menu.

"it's good that you and roxas are here together, right roxas?" xion turns next to her boyfriend.

"hazelnut soup?" roxas observed on the menu.

"roxas?" xion nudge him on his arm with her elbow. "are you paying attention?"

"yes, i'm just looking for something to eat," roxas took his eyes off of the menu to give xion his attention.

"i think you should take this time out to patch things up with riku here," xion suggested.

"let's see how that goes," riku mumbled underneath his breath.

"welcome to the bistro," scrooge mcduck greeted the four of them. "what can i get you all to drink?"

"could i get a vanilla milkshake?" naminé ordered.

"i'll have a orange juice," xion said.

"root beer for me," roxas added.

scrooge added everything onto his notepad before turning to riku and waiting for his response in what he wants to drink.

"uh.. water will be fine," riku confirmed.

"alright!" scrooge wrote down riku's drink in his notepad. "i will be back with your beverages."

the owner of the restaurant leaves the young couples at the table. an awkward silence had lingered beyond the table of four as they were all avoiding eye contact with each other.

"i think this situation needs to be handled," xion breaks the silence between the four of them. "roxas? riku?"

"okay," riku shrugs. "where should we start?"

"let's talk about how you stole my munny for my trip to the beach with my friends," roxas got straight to the point while sitting his body up correctly in the chair.

"diz.. i mean ansem and i," riku corrected himself. "we were trying to keep an eye on you."

"but you had to steal from me?!" roxas slightly raised his voice.

"i did everything i could to bring my friend back," riku reasoned with xion's boyfriend. "i needed him to be back with kairi on the island."

"and how could you even tell me that i wasn't meant to exist?" roxas looks over to naminé who was sitting next to riku.

"i wanted to tell you the truth," naminé explained kindly to roxas.

"didn't you ever think how much that would hurt me?!" roxas raised his voice in anger.

"lower your voice," riku warned roxas in defense of naminé.

"i did it because i was asked to look out for you and i couldn't just let you go on without knowing about yourself," naminé explained while managing to keep her cool.

"who asked you to look out for me?" roxas' anger fades with his eyebrows arching downwards.

"i did," xion confessed, placing her hand over his that was lying on the table.

"xion?" roxas looks down at his hand beneath hers before looking up to make eye contact with his lover.

"when i knew i was going to disappear, i asked riku and naminé to look after you," xion explained to roxas. "i only hoped that i would someday return to be reunited with you and axel. without riku or naminé.. or sora then we would still be so far apart from each other."

"things had to be done a certain way, roxas," riku added. "if we didn't have the things that happened to us then you, xion or naminé wouldn't be here today. you should really be thankful of sora."

roxas had no words. when sora disappeared, he didn't understand as of why he disappeared out of thin air to begin with but with the sit down conversation with his girlfriend, his friend and his friend's boyfriend, his mindset of everything that has happened in the past. everything he has for himself is because of sora.

"i.. i'm sorry," roxas apologizes with his head down.

"no need to apologize," riku says in response to his apology. "in fact, sora deserves your apology more than anyone else."

"i got your drinks," scrooge announced, carrying a tray of beverages to the four of them. "have you guys decided to figure out what you all want to eat yet?"

"i think we need a little more time," naminé tells the elderly duck.

"well, that's okay," scrooge assures to them. "i'll give you kids about five more minutes to look through the menu."

the owner of the most popular restaurant in twilight town leaves once more to go back into the kitchen.

"so, how about we go to the island to pay sora a visit after this outing?" riku suggested to roxas. "what do you say?"

riku reaches his hand out for a handshake with roxas putting an end to the disliking towards each other. roxas stares at the open hand of riku's before a smirk grew on his lips and reached his hand out to shake on it in agreement.

"you got yourself a deal," roxas confirmed.

♡


End file.
